The response of the visual cortex of the rabbit to deprivation of experience of movement during development will be investigated. As part of a control study, laminar organization and orientation and directional selectivity in the normal rabbit cortex will be studied. In addition, short terms changes in the thalamus and in retinofugal pathways in the cat will be studied following ablation of visual cortex within the first 24 hours of life.